


"i wish we could stay like this forever"

by yeojins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Sleepy Alec, Sleepy Magnus, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojins/pseuds/yeojins
Summary: "i wish we could stay like this forever"or,Magnus and Alec don't want to leave their bed. But they have to





	"i wish we could stay like this forever"

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Magnus murmurs. They’re lying in bed in the early hours of the morning, golden light catching onto the sheets from the window.

Alec looks at him. He looks wonderful like this. Scratch that, he always looks wonderful. Magnificent, really.

But there’s something about him in the morning. How soft his skin is under Alec’s fingers. How his face is smooth because nothing has happened yet to make him frown.

The way he looks so wonderful without any makeup is utterly breathtaking. He can only stare, only look into his golden eyes and try to breathe steadily.

He loves his cat eyes. Loves how he doesn’t put up a glamour in the morning, how much he trusts Alec and loves him. It’s truly breathtaking.

“I wish for that too,” he answers. But they both know that they have to get up sooner rather than later. Alec has to get to the Institute, and Magnus has clients to help out.

For the moment, he moves closer to Magnus. They enjoy this small quiet moment to themselves, before duty calls and pulls them away from each other.

Soon enough, they will have to get up and start their day. They will shower, get dressed and Alec will make coffee while Magnus does his morning routine.

But for now, they hold onto each other for just a moment.


End file.
